


Un ramo de flores

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pequeño Italia no puede evitar sentir un poco de miedo al ver a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Pero tarda poco en olvidar todo el miedo cuando le ve sujetando un enorme ramo de flores para él. Pequeño drabble de 200 palabras inspirado por un par de imágenes que encontré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un ramo de flores

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble está inspirado en estas dos imágenes [1](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mccmfrcXSI1rp9551o1_1280.jpg) y [2](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mccmfrcXSI1rp9551o2_1280.jpg) ([página de la artista en pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=31007500)) que encontré un día por internet. Me resultaron tan sumamente enternecedoras y tan... explicaban tan bien la relación entre Chibitalia y Sacro Imperio que sentí la imperiosa necesidad de escribir algo, por nimio que fuera. Y esto salió. Al menos creo que es cuco, ¿no? xD
> 
> Tanto Chibitalia como Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.
> 
> ¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!

"¡Italia!"

Se giró de pronto, asustado. Cuando le llamaba así, con esa voz tan autoritaria, realmente olvidaba que era, tal y como él, tan solo un niño en apariencia. Aquella voz le recordaba que aquel tímido chico del gran sombrero negro era en realidad un poderoso Imperio, forjado, como el acero de una espada, en los fuegos de incontables batallas. Que aquel pálido chico de los grandes y profundos ojos azules era a quien, al igual que Austria y Hungría, él mismo pertenecía como uno de más de sus muchos territorios.

Que aquel chico era en realidad un temible guerrero.

 

Pero entonces le vio, ahí encima, subido a una piedra para aparentar ser tan sólo un poco más alto, mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos de cielo tan hermosos que tenía, ruborizado hasta las raíces de su rubio cabello, sujetando aquel apresurado y desordenado ramillete de flores con tanto empeño y fuerza entre sus temblorosos brazos.

Y entonces se le endulzaron aquellos ojos de miel y sonrió, pensando que aquel chico, representación de una vasta y temible nación, había pasado las últimas horas recogiendo flores para regalárselas a él.

Que aquel chico no le daba miedo en absoluto.

"¡Sacro Imperio!"


End file.
